The One I'm Waiting For
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: ONESHOT. NOT A SONG FIC! HxHr. You are what gave my life a meaning. Because you taught me that 'love' is a lot different from 'like'. Because I have a feeling that even if I let most of my heart go on, part of it would still belong to you.


Liz here! Another one-shot to add to my collection... number 34 I think. This one is something I've been working on really hard. This particular one-shot is going to be a good-bye present for a boy who has yet to see this part of my life-- and believe me, this is a big part of my life. Kiki, you know who I'm talking about. Anyway, he's leaving our school in June, to move on to high school. So anyway, I'm gonna write down the URL in his yearbook and have him come read it... if I can gather the courage of course! Lol, don't let my ramblings get you down, this one-shot is going to be good. Enjoy it! And for all of you fanficcers, this is HxHr. Hermione's POV.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

NOTICE: This is dedicated to... well, if you're reading this, you'll know who you are. I worked really hard on this one. Ha ha, a review from you would be nice too! But if you don't, that's okay too! YAY! Oh yeah, and so you don't get really freaked out, this doesn't have anything to do with you and me. I just liked the whole concept, and thought you might too.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What once was...

The words burn in my mind. For what once was can never be again. So you and me... we're gone.

I can sit here and wait. Day after day. Counting the seconds... the minutes... waiting for you. I can let the pain go on... dragging itself out. Slowly suffocating me. I could wait for you.

Or, I could let my heart go on. Without you. Reach out to someone else. I could breath easily. I could let the pain leave. I could forget about you.

But, somehow, I don't want to do that. You are what gave my life a meaning. Because you taught me that 'love' is a lot different from 'like'. Because I have a feeling that even if I let most of my heart go on, part of it would still belong to you.

Believe it or not, my favorite part of 'us' was the tears. Whether they were tears of joy, tears of laughter, tears of sorrow, or just 'because we feel like crying' tears, I loved them. Because they brought me closer to you.

But now, I cry. Day after day. Knowing that you're gone. Knowing that you won't come back. Knowing that even for me... you can't come back. And I hate the tears. Because each tear is another second... another second that you aren't with me.

Fire is known for being hot. Burning. But... fire isn't hot. Just take a handful of it. It's cold. Freezing. Unimaginable pain... ice... spreading... and before you know it, you're engulfed in the flames. And that is how I feel day to day. Always in flames. Always being burned alive... but never dying.

Death. It sounds so comforting. Because I know that the minute I leave my body, you'll be there. Waiting for me. But because I can't die, I'll just sit here... and wait for you.

I'm still waiting. You're the one I'm waiting for. So come take me away. You, better than anyone, know how much pain I'm in. Because I find myself depending on you. This isn't you on a vacation. This is you, dead. And me, alive. And I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. But no matter how many times I say that I hate it, nothing is going to change. I'll still be here... and you... you'll still be there.

Pain coats my every word. Speaking... that is just a sign that I've given up on you. It doesn't make sense... but, it's true. Every time I say a word, it's me, getting on with my life. Me, acting normal when you aren't here.

And so, I try to go away. Into my own world.

All is black. Pitch black. There is no color. You can't see a thing. But, as you look closer, you see a tiny patch of white snow. Soft and fluffy. And in the middle, there is me. And my tears are falling, and melting the the frozen water below me. My world has gone dark. All but that tiny patch of snow. That is my last hope. But I am slowly destroying in. As I sink deeper and deeper into my own world, my last hope disappears. And with it, my memory of you. But suddenly, there you are. In my own little world.

In my cold dream, the moon casts a curse. In a world where there are no words, we speak of love. A wish strives to be unbound... You know, in the past we loved each other. The moon casts a curse in this hostile dream. I want to grab your hand, and run into the distance. And go anywhere. Until I'm at a place where I can believe in you and me. Where I can believe in love.

But then, with a jolting snap, I'm back to reality. Where there is no you. This reality... it's made up of tears.. but it's also made up of smiles.

You made the world better. Before, it was just sunshine. Every day. But now... this world, it's where sunshine grown, but where darkness looms. Where the the day begins and ends.

When I was with you, my world was where the stars were shining, where the galaxy thrived, where the birds sing, where the trees grow, where the flowers bloom.

Now, the same things happen. But the feeling is different. The stars seem to be shining with tears, not with happiness. The galaxy thrives, but not because it wants to, because it has to. The birds still sing, the tree still grow, and the flowers still bloom. But it's all involuntary. Because with out you, my life is just a dream.

When I got down, and sit by the vast ocean, my feet are still in the soft sand. My hair still blows in the wind. My soul is still in the sounds. But there is no indescribable joy. And that is why I'm waiting for you. Waiting... waiting for my world to become not a dream, but a fantasy.

Wind blows softly. Branches shift. The moon reflects onto the water. Stars glide in and out of focus, before melting into the abyss. Laughter echoes through the silence, and the trees whisper your name. And then, you're here.

But somehow, I know. You're not here to take me away. You're here to tell me to keep waiting. And I will. Because you're the one I'm waiting for. And so I'll wait. I'll wait for you until the seconds stop ticking by, and time stops. I'm here. Waiting for you.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

YAY! This is my first longer one-shot in a while. So I'm proud of myself. Like always. XP. R&R, and remember, flames are for arsonists!


End file.
